1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pulsating vacuum device, and particularly to a variable pulsating vacuum pneumatic device for use in the pneumatic therapy of facial and neck tissue.
2. Description of Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,322, issued Oct. 15, 1974, discloses an applicator for use in pneumatic therapy, and a method of using such an applicator in order to reestablish facial and neck tissue. It is necessary, however, that in order to carry out the method of my aforementioned patent, a variable pulsating vacuum pneumatic device be employed which is designed to produce a requisite cyclic suction-relaxation action.
It is generally known to use a pulsating pneumatic device in order to intermittently subject the skin of a person to vacuum suction and release for the purpose of accomplishing a facial uplift without requiring surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,231, issued Feb. 22, 1966 to A. P. Schneider et al, discloses a facial uplift apparatus of this kind, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,491, issued July 20, 1937 to B. W. Whitehurst. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,234,101, issued Mar. 4, 1941 to L. J. Andres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,937, issued Mar. 8, 1966 to R. J. Stein, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,854 issued Oct. 9, 1973 to M. W. Welch, are also pertinent in this regard, although the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,937 is directed to a pulsating vacuum device specifically intended for developing a woman's bust.
The aforementioned pulsating vacuum devices, however, are not particularly suitable for carrying out the novel method as set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,322.